Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and in particular to a fast recovery diode.
Description of the Related Art
In fast recovery diodes, the majority of carriers of the current pass through the channel region under forward voltage conditions, and reverse recovery time (tRR), which is the time for turning the diode off and taking the minority carriers completely out, is reduced while maintaining soft-recovery properties under reverse voltage conditions. However, the higher the voltage that the fast recovery diodes can endure, the longer the reverse recovery time (tRR) that the fast recovery diodes can take.
Thus, a novel fast recovery diode with large forward current, short reverse recovery time, large reverse recovery softness factor and high voltage endurance is desirable.